powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Short Abaranger special Does anyone know the title of this, and what it's about? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 08:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Question QUESTION: Isn't Abaranger a 3 core members sentai? Why are you saying it has 4 core members? It's correct to say it started as 4 but the core members are only 3, the first opening, Gokaiger and team ups can confirm it. Alberto'Alberto Moreno (talk) 18:12, December 27, 2017 (UTC)' :No, it's a 4 core. AbareBlack had his powers from episode 1, but they were not accessible. Gokaiger does not confirm he is an additional (nor do any teamups) - that goes to AbareKiller, the 5th member who is the Sixth of the Abarangers. :The ep where Marvelous, Joe and Luka are together (just the threee of them), they transform into 3 core member sentais, and Abaranger was one of them. Also, if you look at the team ups he only fights along with the core team members when there are other aditional ranger like in Abaranger Vs Hurricanger and Boukenger Vs Super Sentai. If he were really a core member he would appeard in Kyoryuger Vs Go-Busters, but he didn't. And to mention that when there was medley of Sentai Openings in a concert, when Abaranger Op was perform only tha main 3 appeared. AbareBlack's case seems to be like a hybrid between being a back-up member like Go-On Green and Go-On Balck and a sixth ranger. In fact I think he's with the the core team members in Gokaiger because in the VS movies he has fought along with core team members (The same case of the Gouraigers, Geki Violet and Geki Chooper). And the most obvious sign that he's not part of the main team is his ocstume. Being in the series since ep 1 doesn't mean that he's part of the main team like Go-On Green and Go-On Black. I think he's the most alike to Big One's case. :Alberto Moreno (talk) 01:40, December 28, 2017 (UTC) ::That episode included them because, as I said, AbareBlack could not originally use his powers. That does not confirm he isn't a core member, sorry. Gokaiger does confirm that he IS - Marvelous is Red, Joe is Blue, Luka is Yellow, Hakase is Black, and Gai is Killer. So yes, AbareBlack is part of the core and simply unable to transform initially. ::Well, is up to you the decision to make him part of the core team on this site, the fact that he couldn't use his power doesn't deny he's part of the core team of course, so that's why I mentioned other reasons of why he isn't part of the core team. Don is AbareBlack, but he's also Kabutoraiger and Geki Violet, and Go-On Green; and neither of them is part of core team, specially Go-On Green since he and Go-on Balck were threater like if they were core members, and appeard since ep 1 in the opening and ending. As I said before, is up to you. ::Alberto Moreno (talk) 03:06, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::It is not up to me to make the decision, it is up to Toei - and they have decided AbareBlack is part of the core team. So it is a core 4 team not a core 3. Here is where I think you're missing something - GekiViolet and Go-On Green did not have powers in the first episode of their seasons but AbareBlack did. Go-On Green, GekiViolet, and KabutoRaiger are all core rangers per Gokaiger - but technically aren't per their respective seasons due to not initially being part of the team when the first episode aired. AbareBlack had powers and thus was part of the team, but he could not access them until several episodes in. So the official ruling is that AbareBlack is part of a 4-member Abaranger core. :::But with that logic then Magiranger is a 6 core members team, Or Kyuranger a 10 core members team. Being since ep 1 doesn't mean that they're all part of the core team, The way AbareBlack is being featured in the Op 1 and the fact his costume, arsenal and mecha is different from the other 3 enough proof that he's not part of the core team? Those facts were made by Toei. :::Alberto Moreno (talk) 06:42, December 28, 2017 (UTC)